yuyuyufandomcom-20200223-history
Gin's Neverending Summer
is an event from the game Yuki Yuna is a Hero: Memory of the Forest. Translations Sonoko: Fuwah~ Summer Break's over in just a week, huh~ Too bad... Sumi: Yeah. Just one week... And today is our precious day off for the three of us. Sonoko: ....Ah, umm. Wasshi-? Sumi: And yet... and yet... What's that Gin up to...!? Sonoko: Wasshi, calm down~ Sumi: Sonocchi. We arranged to meet at 10, right? So what time is it now? Sonoko: I-it's 10:50~ Maybe Mino-san's just a teensy bit... late? Sumi: No maybe about it! ...How long does Gin expect us to wait...? Sonoko: Mm... well, we're talking about Mino-san here, so I'm sure she got caught in some trouble somewhere... Sumi: Exactly! ...The more time goes on the more I get worried... Sonoko: Wasshi-... Sumi:... Sonoko: ...Ah! L-looks like Mino-san's here! Mino-sa~n! Gin: Haah haah... S-sorry for the wait! Sumi: Gin... what on earth were you doing!? Gin: D-did I make you mad...? Sumi: Indeed you did! I'm gonna pull your cheeks as punishment! Gin: Ehh!? Mmmgggghhhhh... i-it hurts... shabe me, Sonoho Sonoko: Mmm. But it really is worrying to come late without saying so beforehand... so this is tough love. Mm and from me too Gin: Ehh!? Mmmggggghhhh... i-it hurts... Gin: ...ugh, thanks for the tough love. Sumi: Have you learned your lesson? Gin: Yeah... I'm so sorry I made you guys worry! I love you two! mugyu Sumi: S-stop, it's too hot for that... Sonoko: It's a make-up hug! mugyu Gin: Mugyumugyussu~ Sumi: Mugyu... it's too hot, gonna die... Gin: Mugyu... Yeah. It's kinda dangerous to have a three-man hug-o-war in the summer. Sonoko: Yeah~ maybe we should stop. Sumi: Yeah. ...So, Gin. You're late, but I'm sure you got caught into trouble again, right...? Gin: Ahh... yeah. Man, you saw through me. Sonoko: Guess we were right~ Sumi: What happened? We've got a right to know. Gin: Mmm... It's a long story. Goes all the way back to the first day of summer break. Sumi: The first day? So trouble's been following you all summer break? Gin: Yeah... seriously. Sonoko: Hweh...!? Sumi: Ehh? Sumi and Sonoko: Eeehhh!!?? In any case, it was terrible trouble. ...Was. Gin: Yeah, so that happened. It was too much even for Gin-san. Sonoko: Hwehhh~ M-Mino-san... Sumi: Gin, you... really... Gin: Hm?? Sumi: What were you doing getting into that much danger...!? That really calls for some cheek pulling! Gin: Ehh!? Mmmggggghhhh... i-it hurts... Sumi: But you did well to come back safe. ...I want to hug you too. mugyu! Sonoko: I-I was so scared for you too~~ I'm so glad you're safe, Mino-san~ mugyumugyu! Gin: Mm, I really did make you guys worry, huh... I'll watch out from now on! Sumi: Please do. But... I do think it's great that you're too kind to neglect people in trouble. Sonoko: Yeah. I love that part about you, Mino-san. but you can't run off into danger, okay? Gin: Yeah, roger that! But it's so embarrassing when you praise me like that. All summer break I've been battling trouble. I never got the chance to go to Ines. Sumi: Yeah, you did great, sacrificing all of summer break for others... wait!? Sonoko: Something wrong...? Sumi: Gin, that trouble... isn't over yet. Gin: Hmm? Yeah it is. That's why I came. Sonoko: Yeah. You sure are a worrywort, Wasshi. Sumi: No, it's not over yet. Gin, if you've been in trouble all summer break... then you haven't had time to do all your summer homework. Sonoko: Nah, that can't possibly be the case. That can't be-- Gin: Hahahah, it is! Gin-san completely forgot, huh. errrrp Sonoko: Mino-san!? Are you okay!!?? Gin: Of course not!! When will I get to go to Ines~~? Sumi: Looks like during summer break's out of the question. Let's work ard today as a study group! Gin: I-I've had enough of this trouble~~!! Additional Notes * Mugyu (ムギュッ) - an Onomatopoeia meaning Hug; hugging; squeeze; glomp Video Navigation Category:Event